my_ocs_rainbowgirl2007fandomcom-20200214-history
Snowpaw
S N O W P A W Identity ''Name Reasoning ''Prefix Snow In honor of her Snow colored pelt and paw pads. Suffix Paw The common suffix for a cat who is in training or about to start training. Nicknames: - Snow, Snowie, Snownose, Snowtail, Flufffur, Fluffball, Tiny. ( these three are names to tease her) _______________ Former Names: ' - Snow, Snowkit'_______________ PGSP: -N/A Sexual Orientation: -Heterosexual _______________ Appearance Breed: -(Cougar) Snowpaw is a small cougar, at the age of 12 moons she will obtain the full size of a cougar. Her being a cougar makes her great at hunting at an age of 4 or 5 moons. When she becomes a fully grown cougar she will be able to hunt larger prey like deer for the clan. Build: -Snowpaw has a small, muscular build. With shoulders that ripple across her back when she stands up or walks, along with long legs, and a robust cranium hen she gets older. _______________ Fur: - The fur of Snowpaw is what gives her her prefix name Snow, she has a snow-colored pelt, all white with bits of gray. Eyes - Snowpaw has very unusual eyes, her eyes are golden amber with splotches of blue and green. _______________ Scars: - Snowpaw has very few scars all from play fighting with her unnamed littermates. Scent: -Snowpaw always smells like a patch of dew dappled flowers on a Newleaf morning. _______________ Voice: - (LP) Snowpaw sounds exactly like LP (why u ask? cuz LP's song Lost On You is amazing!). But when she is in pain or worried her voice is slightly high pitched and squealy. Colors Very very faint gray=Top Pelt White (Rest of Pelt) = Undercoat Dapples (Faint Gray)= Markings Golden amber, blue, and green = Eye Color Persona |} Skills and Stats Goals: (Y=Yes, N=No, M=Maybe) Getting a mate- Y Having kits-Y Keeping secrets-Y Telling her own secrets-Y Making more friends from differant clans- M Relation Relationship Status: -'Family: Darkstar (Mother(Darkstar doesn't know), Redfoot (Father), Coal (Great Grandfather), Ivyfur (Great Grandmother), Lightkit (Half-Brother (Deceased), Featherkit (Half-Sister (Deceased), Graykit (Half-Sister (Deceased), Unnamed littermates Friends: ''Jake, Darkstar, TBA'' Mate/Crush(es): - Agavepaw(crush) Venompaw(crush) _______________ Ex Mate(s) ' -'' '''Eye Candy (Personality): - Positive at least a little bit, at least a little bit organized felines, stubborn, will show if their scared or nervouse even the slightest bit. _______________ Eye Candy (Physically): - Dark or Light pelts, all colored eyes, muscular, good at hunting, is loyal and respectful. Turn Offs (Personality): - Miserable, Moody, Blank Emotion, Wreckless, acts like a know it all. _______________ Cats Currently Attracted to Snowpaw: (Tell Me Or Add Yourself) Currently Attracted To: Agavepaw and Venompaw _______________ Offspring: - None Family and Friends Others thoughts'CLICK ME' (This is allowed to be edited by anyone, but I would like to keep it to TFC And CactusClan members) Will add more once thinks. Quotes Extra Info Fun Facts: She has the breed type of her father but the eyes, claws, and teeth of her mother. She was originally in Shadowclan before running away and joining The Forgotten Cats to reconnect with her mother Darkstar. Like her mother, Snowpaw is amazing at climbing. Photo Gallery Wiki-background 1549829667007.png Snowpaw.jpeg BACKSTORY 1-6 Moons. At the time, Snowpaw was only Snowkit, she was born a Shadowclan cat, but when her mother was chased out of the territory she was left with her father and a foster mother, Red who the other cats said wasn't related to Darkstar or Scourge in any way even though Darkstar and Red looked exactly alike. When Snowpaw turned 6 moons old she ran away and joined The Forgotten Cats, the clan her mother is the leader of. She vows to stay there until her last breath. Apprenticeship (6-13 Moons) TBA 'Warrior (28-30 Moons)' TBA TBA 30-32 Moons) TBA